German Lost and Found
by Daybreak-chan
Summary: Kurt Wagner never left Germany, and never found the X-men. How different will his life become on this other path? AU. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Burnt Beginnings

Hey all! This is my first X-men: Evolution fic. Hope you like! I kind of used a website for the translations, so sorry for any mistakes.  
  
No, I do not own Evo or Kurt (I can dream, ja?) but I think the idea of Kurt never leaving Germany is mine.  
  
If you ever have any suggestions, then please tell me! Also, I appreciated reviews.  
  
To my -1.2 fans out there: Danke!  
  
(Note: as this is set in Germany, all dialogue is in German unless specified otherwise)  
  
~**~ Daybreak-chan ~**~  
  
And yes, I'm an otaku who likes X-men: Evo. And no, I'm not afraid to admit it.  
  
German Lost and Found  
  
He had made a mistake. Not that this was the first time, but this one was irreversible. Someone had seen him. Kurt groaned, grimacing as it twisted into a low howl. If he hadn't taken that stupid dare. If only he had been more careful. But es kann nicht geholfen werden (it can't be helped). What's done is done, and now der Jahrmarkt was being questioned by the police and, if he wasn't mistaken, one of Germany's anti-mutant factions.  
  
His small, private wagon's thin walls allowed his troupe's voices to be easily heard by Kurt's abnormal hearing.  
  
"...going to search us, eventually. They're going to find him."  
  
"...He could go into hiding... somewhere with his parents..."  
  
Kurt winced. They were going to send him away. He was a demon after all, no matter what they told him. It was his fault that the circus was being threatened.  
  
He waited a very long time, until he could hear no one and the sky was dark.  
  
Walking across his room, he paused by a large castle made out of discarded matchboxes. It was quite the masterpiece, standing well over the blue mutant's seven-year-old height.  
  
~It would be better for them, with me gone...~ Kurt pulled out a matchbox close to the bottom of the structure, watching apathetically as it collapsed into a heap.  
  
Opening the box he had removed, the small boy carefully removed one unlit match and cradled it gently in his three-fingered hands. He grimaced again, looking far older then his seven years, and in one swift movement lit the match and threw in onto the pile.  
  
**~**  
  
The fire caught far more quickly then he had planned. Panicking, Kurt scrambled up the side of the tiny wagon and attempted to squeeze out of a small window. Finally he got most of the way outside, although not before leaving a good amount of singed fur behind.  
  
The little acrobat scuttled towards a nearby forest, more gracefully on four feet than when he walked on two.  
  
A lightness around his neck stopped him, and he reached down. The cross that normally hung there was gone, and the boy looked back forlornly at the burning wagon. He wasn't worried. The flames would be put out soon enough, and now he most certainly would be deemed dead.  
  
He would've never left that cross behind on purpose. 


	2. Update

Hey all! Sorry 'bout the lack of updates, but I'm off to art camp for two weeks. I should be able to get the next chapter up shortly afterwards, but it's also taking a little longer then expected since you all asked so nicely for longer chapters ^_~ See ya on the flip-side! 


	3. Broken Past, New Future

Second chapter up and running! Yay!  
  
I've really got to learn how to not get distracted with all the pretty fanfics and actually get around to writing this stupid thing...  
  
I do not own X-men in any way, shape, or form.  
  
Still, all dialogue is in German unless otherwise stated. I do not have the patience to translate entire conversations on bablefish.  
  
On the same note, I am not responsible for any mangled German. Blame the site, please.  
  
::waves a crudely made Kurty bobblehead around:: Lookie what I made at camp! I'm not obsessed, really!  
  
Broken Past, New Future  
  
Kurt curled up beneath a tree, cold, wet, exhausted and lost. He was still in Germany, as far as he knew, but the weeks of travel had become a blur.  
  
Groaning, the boy turned over to stare at the dark canopy of clouds, ignoring the sharp prick of raindrops on his face. He blinked, his vision graying at the edges and the world around him spinning. He didn't really care; the world was more interesting from that perspective.  
  
A twig somewhere cracked, and Nightcrawler's superior hearing informed him that it was not made by some small forest creature.  
  
He was on his feet and halfway up a tree before he had time to think. Somehow, in the short time since leaving the circus, the blue-furred child developed a trait very few in his position could boast of: the will to live. It pushed him on, as it did now, to run, hide, beg, or steal. Whatever to keep himself alive.  
  
He prayed for God's forgiveness whenever he committed a sin.  
  
Attaching himself to a low branch, he watched with glowing eyes as two small figures walked out of the nearby woods.  
  
"...over here, he said. Er. I think." The voice belonged to a boy, certainly, and he had a strange accent Kurt had never heard before. American, maybe.  
  
"I don't see why it should be our job, even if it's a kid." This one was female, although one with an abnormally deep voice.  
  
"Well, there are so few of us. It'd be nice if there was someone else to talk to besides a cynical girl-brat like you."  
  
"Halt die Schnauze [Shut up]! Besides, the Älteste [Elders] probably just sent us off 'cause they think we're annoying. There's no one out here."  
  
Kurt shifted uncomfortably. His legs were falling asleep from gripping the branch and his vision began to blur again. Verdammen [Damn], but he was exhausted!  
  
Lightning flashed and thunder sounded so close that Kurt nearly fell out of the tree. Then he caught a glimpse of the two below him and really did fall.  
  
The boy had a thick, lizard-like tail. The girl had hooves. They both turned and stared at his startled yelp.  
  
Blackness followed.  
  
**~**  
  
The elven mutant woke up some unknown amount of time later, dry and warm. Very warm. In fact, it felt as if a wood stove was heating the small room. Looking around for the source of the almost-uncomfortable heat, Kurt noticed a boy lying belly-down on the floor in a spread-eagled position and snoring.  
  
Kurt blinked, then confirmed that said boy was indeed covered in red, orange, and black scales; sported a large tail that looked like it belonged on an alligator (~the boy from the forest, then~ thought Kurt); and had a messy black mane of hair extending a good ways down his spine. He was also emitting visible heat waves.  
  
Shaking his head to clear it, the blue German made his way across the thin straw pallet he had woken up on and stared out a small window.  
  
The town outside was overrun with flora and fauna of all kinds from the nearby woods. More than half of the residences were caved in, and several were burnt to a state charcoal would be proud of. In all of his life of travel, Kurt Wagner had never seen a more literal example of a ghost town.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
Spinning around gracefully, he narrowed his eyes at the owner of the vaguely familiar, cynical voice.  
  
She was about a foot taller than he was with pale skin, blue eyes, and blond hair. Her hands were strangely misshapen; they appeared child-like and had short, stubby fingers even though she was quite obviously in her mid-teens.  
  
A similarly short, stubby tail poked out from the back of her oversized jeans and he glimsed familiar hooves beneath them as well.  
  
"Do you even talk?" she walked forwards and held out a hand. "I'm formally Ghost of Christmas Past, but Ghost does fine."  
  
That got his attention "Ghost of Christmas Past? I'm sorry meine Freundin [my friend (f)], ich verstehe nicht [I don't understand]."  
  
"You do talk. After some book by an English-speaking author. Called 'A Christmas Carol' or so I'm told." Giving up on ever recieving a handshake, she walked over to the unconcious boy and kicked him roughly "Oy, Fever you Ruck [jerk], wake up"  
  
"Ya don' hafta kick me," he grumbled as he sat up and glared. "Did all th' introducing without me?"  
  
"Not all. Blue kid! What's your name?"  
  
Throughout all this, Kurt was sitting with his mouth hanging open in a cute, if rather comical, expression of confusion. He snapped it shut when he realized they were talking to him. "Who, er, me? Uh. Kurt. Kurt Wagner."  
  
"Right. Kurt, Fever. He heats stuff up. And that," she pointed to a slight girl that Kurt hadn't noticed until that very moment, "is Marie. We call her Angel, though. Not quite sure why."  
  
She was unremarkable, except for the white bangs. She was maybe a year or so younger than Kurt himself, and was staring avidly at a spot on the wall with a small frown on her young face.  
  
"You got anywhere to go, Fuzzball?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Then welcome to Die Passenden Stücke [The Misfits]. We're your new family." 


	4. Building Families

I've decided to take a little time here to blab to y'all out there.  
  
Deal with it; cause if I don't blab, the story isn't written.  
  
Joy.  
  
Anyway, I've loved the X-men since before I can remember. I think it started with some obscure TV show that was based strictly on the comic books. I'm not quite sure, but I do have a vague recollection of thinking that Rouge's name was pronounced like the color for a while.  
  
From there, I've read ever X-men comic I could get my hands on (not very many, sadly), and I currently own two chapter books and a Jubes-oriented little kid comic book. Not to mention the fact that I've seen both movies more than once, cutting off the circulation of anyone I happen to be hanging onto every time Nightcrawler appears.  
  
No matter which story I read, Kurt is still my fav. Gambit's a close second, and (surprisingly) Pietro has recently gained my special interest.  
  
Anyway, my point is that through all this obsessive fandom, I have formulated just two questions.  
  
1) Why is Kurt named after a worm?  
  
2) Is it just me, or does everyone get Rouge's powers wrong? Doesn't she have flight and super-strength? Or am I just imagining things again?  
  
Any help answering these questions would be appreciated!  
  
Oh, and I do not own X-men.  
  
~**~Daybreak-chan~**~  
  
Building Families  
  
It took Kurt a total of one year, three months, and twenty-one days to figure out everything about DPS, as Die Passenden Stücke was nicknamed. The reason for his confusion mostly stemmed from the fact that no one stayed in place very long, the adults (Älteste, Ghost called them) drifted in and out of town without any strict schedule.  
  
They didn't like the kids, anyway. Unfortunately, the only occupants that fell into that category were Angel, Fever, Ghost, and himself. This left him with two people to satisfy his immense curiosity.  
  
The two mutants willing to communicate quickly got tired of the younger boy.  
  
But after a long time of poking and prodding for answers, Kurt Wagner emerged victorious with the complete, intact history of his new home.  
  
It began when a group of first generation mutants, on the run from normally peaceful townsfolk, found refuge in the abandoned village. A decision to set up 'camp' in the ruins led to taking in stray mutants, and that was that.  
  
Eventually one of the 'normal' looking men gained enough control over his powers to take a little trip to a nearby town. He never came back, and was currently working at a ship port where he smuggled every wayward mutant he could find to the village.  
  
Apparently, Fever had been brought along on a trip as the prized pet of a wealthy, cruel, man from Britain. According to him, he had been no older than Kurt had when this happened.  
  
Angel had been a stowaway, and the man took pity on her even though no one knew whether she was actually a mutant. Ghost said that she had gotten lost and ended up on the boat accidentally when her orphanage burned down. She had been very young then, barely four.  
  
Ironically, she was a year older than the elf, instead of the estimated year younger he had thought her to be when they met.  
  
It took the longest to get Ghost to talk, but she eventually admitted that her power was the ability to see events that took place in a person's life in increments of 365 days. In other words, she could see what happened any number of years ago today in a person's life.  
  
Then she told him that her father had beat her and left her to die in the woods. Kurt was beginning to understand why so many of the DPS were cynical.  
  
So Kurt accepted his new life, and settled down to grow up, swearing a secret oath that he would show his new family how to have a bit of fun along the way.  
  
**~**  
  
And grow he did. By the time he was ten he had gained a foot and a half, rivaling Fever in height. At twelve he was five-foot and slowing down. Thankfully, considering the difficulty in getting clothes that fit an elf who managed to grow seemingly overnight.  
  
It was then that he found himself lying in a tree that grew precariously from the edge of a cliff and overlooked a small human village. The people surried back and forth in a mindless pattern. So much like ants, Kut thought. They all seemed so busy all the time. What could they be doing that was so important?  
  
...  
  
Kurt looked down, only mildly surprised to find the thirteen-year-old girl leaning on the tree. He smiled, knowing well that Marie liked to hang around people only when they were being quiet. Usually he was avoided like the plauge, being one of the most hyperactive mutants on the face of the planet. Or at least in Germany. It was a gift.  
  
"Hey, Marie." The older girl glared at him. "They're strange, aren't they."  
  
"Wha...?" Marie looked up, surprised. Kurt ignored the fact that she had nearly said an entire word.  
  
"All bottled up in their own little world, so convinced that they're right about everything," he reached up to the place a gold cross had once hung, "all that 'love thy neighbor' stuff. So devoted. Then something unexpected shows up, and all that gets thrown out the window."  
  
"They're scared."  
  
This time he did look down at her. "That has to be the most I've ever heard you say. You feeling all right, meine Freundin?"  
  
"Ah'm fine."  
  
"Did I know you had a southern-American accent? Or could speak German at all, for that matter?"  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
"Ah."  
  
The silence hung for a few more seconds before the blue mutant spoke again. "I suppose, when it comes to us, they're scared. People do funny things when they're frightened."  
  
"Lihke burning down their own home?" Kurt turned red under his fur.  
  
"It was a bit extreme, but it seemed reasonable at the time...."  
  
"It always does."  
  
Kurt flipped gracefully on the tree branch, hanging upside down from his tail to examine the girl closely. "You're pretty cool, for a girl."  
  
She smiled at the younger mutant, a rare treat. "An' you're not half bahd for an annoying preteen."  
  
"I'll take that as a complement"  
  
They stared at eachother for a whole minute. Then they broke down laughing. Kurt laughed hard enough that he forgot he was holding onto the tree with just his tail and landed gracelessly on his head, sending Marie the Angel to the verge of hysterics.  
  
When it finally stopped, Kurt smiled mistivously and pounced, tickling her with all for limbs and his tail.  
  
The all-out tickle war lasted until dawn, and by then they solomly declared themselves honerary siblings.  
  
It was the first time either of the had been ernestly happy since they had joined their new family. 


	5. Growing Pains

::walks out wearing a cobbled-together Kurti costume::  
  
Hi everyone! Didja miss me? ::smiles at all the glares she's getting:: I'm updating again! Whoo! Of my own free will!  
  
Well, that and I'm chained to the computer chair while my friend holds my copy of The Fox Woman over a vat of boiling chocolate.  
  
Curse the fact that my biggest fans know where I live.  
  
Anyways, on with the show!  
  
Growing Pains  
  
*Bamf*  
  
Kurt gasped, flailing around in a sheet that, as he soon discovered, was non-existent. He sat up, confused with sleep. Even through his fur, it was far too cold for him to still be in his bedroom (he did, after all, share it with the two girls and Fever).  
  
And he was up far too high. He could see the treetops from where he sat, and they were below him. Not good.  
  
He looked down, coming face to blue fuzzy face with the roof of the run- down church's bell tower.  
  
Howling filled the night sky and Marie was quickly bombarded by a terrified, shedding mutant that appeared out of nowhere in a puff of brimstone-scented smoke.  
  
"Mariemariemarie I wassleeping andthenIwent Poof andIwasontheroofand..."  
  
It was too fast for the older girl to handle.  
  
"Whoa, Kurti. Slow down. Ah can't understand a word you're sayin."  
  
Curling over around his stomach, trying to rid himself of the awful sensation of movement, Kurt Wagner groaned a reply. Whatever he had done made him feel sick, and not in a physical sense. The forked tail, fur, pointed ears, fangs... and now popping up in random places with smoke that smelled like fire and brimstone.  
  
Maybe he was a demon.  
  
Pale arms wrapped around him as his stomach gave another dry heave. 'Angel' had figured out (somewhat) what had happened, and now lent her silent support to the religious German boy she had grown so attached to. She rocked him, humming softly and stroking his fur as his sobs subsided and he drifted back into sleep.  
  
He was too thin, she noticed. Kurt did eat a lot, but their little community just couldn't supply food for the appetite of a rapidly growing teenaged mutant. She knew he was thin, but she could feel his ribs through his shirt. That wasn't a good sign.  
  
She knew she'd have to convince Kurt to leave. It saddened her, but the little Elf needed a place where he could get a decent meal and have some room to run. Being cooped up in a mutant village in Germany just wasn't healthy for the boy any more.  
  
She fell asleep with his head in her lap.  
  
***  
  
Ehheheh. Reeeaaaaalllly short chapter. Sibling cuteness, though!  
  
Sorry, my train of thought got derailed.  
  
That happens a lot.  
  
It wasn't too confusing, was it?  
  
To make up for the shortness, I decided to reply to my reviews! YAY! But then I dicovered I suck at it.  
  
I really do.  
  
So I bribed Pietro into doing it! Enjoy!  
  
Krazy Xanadu/SorrowRain: Great Start! Can't wait to see more! Please Continue, longer chapters would be great ^_^  
  
Pietro: With the longer chapter thing. Yeah. That's not gonna happen. Trust me on this one.  
  
mysterious-writter-21: LOL ! That's short, but great. You have a great rythm (short paragraphs, sentences, ..., verbs), so keep it but... I would really, REALLY like to know which was your first language and which site you used, I mean REALLY. Thanks for telling me.  
  
Pietro: Great rythm. Heh. If youaskme...  
  
DB: I'll take this one, Pie. Honestly, I'm only fluent in me native language: English. Well, I can speak L337, chatspeak, and Igpay Atinlay pretty good too. But they don't count. I use Bablefish for translations (insert moment of silence for Douglas Adams, for all you who get the reference). Sometimes I stick in some words from my (very limited) collection of foreign languages. That includes an extremely small bit of German (courtisy of Kurt fanfics) and Spanish, some French, Otaku Japanese whenever necessary, and Latin. But I don't have much of an attention span for languages ^^;;  
  
Memai: I like this very much; nice idea! I just have a couple of suggestions:  
  
1)Give the story a bit more zest by adding more description of all of the sights, sounds, smells, tastes...etc...around kurt. you know what I mean. ;)  
  
2)Make chapters longer. That's always nice. Unless, that is, this was meant as just a prologue or something.  
  
Good job! Lookin' forward to the next chapter.  
  
Pietro: *snerk* Zest.  
  
Daybreak: Shut up and do your job! Remember the Pixie Stix.  
  
Pietro: Oh! Yeah! Welluhshe'sbeen... *gets elbowed* Working. On. The. Sensory. Detail. But she's never been that good at the chapter length thingie. Heh. Sometimes I think she's got my attention span.  
  
Banter: Short but cute. Please continue. I love little Kurt  
  
Pietro: *leers* Yea. Little Kurt is reeaaaalllll cute.... I'mcutetoo,people!  
  
DB: For the last time, you're not in this fic. Maybe you and Kurti can have some fun in the next one.  
  
Min-kat: Aww! poor little dude!  
  
I like ths way this has started, looking forward to the rest.  
  
Pietro: Well, we're working on it.  
  
Epona2: Hey there. Good start, good start. This story makes you wonder what would happen if Kurt really didn't go with the X-Men. Plz continue so I can read more.thanx  
  
Pietro: Great. You're wondering. Someone out there is using their brain.  
  
DB: Don't insult my precious reviewers!  
  
Pietro: Yes //mother//  
  
Beboots: I like it. . . Very well done. . . Shame it's such a short chapter. . . Can you please make the next one longer? *Bambi eyes*  
  
Pietro: *drawling* The chapters //would// be longer if //someone// didn't keep getting distracted by fanfics and webcomics.  
  
tenshiamanda: Aw... continue continue!  
  
Pietro: Er... why am I responding to this one again? It's continuing. Slowly.  
  
Jaganashi: Oh...you must continue! I love it already! Please update!  
  
Pietro: You loved //this// one, just wait until she writes one with //me// in it! No one can resist the Maximoff charm!  
  
DB: Remind me to never let you do this again.  
  
Epona2: oh yay! An update! plz continue!  
  
Pietro: *gasp* She updates! IT'S A MIRACLE!!  
  
DB: *rolls eyes*  
  
Shattered Ebony: Oh... o.o Very shibby story and it's well-written. ^(^^) I'm kind of confused since I don't exactly know Kurt's story... but not really. Aw... the last part caused my heart to go out to Kurt because he lost his cross. ;_;  
  
Pietro: Aw, geez. Now her friends are reading the damn things and they don't even know what she's writing about. Yes, I know you Ebony. I know where you live... *cackles*  
  
DB: Er... Ebony's a friend of mine. You should appreciate her. Her blackmails are what are getting this fic written.  
  
Shattered Ebony: o.O Kurt bobblehead. Makes me wonder exactly what you did at that art camp of yours... I never knew that Kurt was an elven mutant. Elven. ^^ Liked the descriptions of everything inbetween the other things. Why didn't I read this sooner? Oh yeah. Pretty... HP... shibbiness. *poke* You NEED to keep on writing more, because it really is a good story.  
  
Pietro: Great. Here she is again.  
  
DB: Yes, the Kurt bobblehead is real. As is the costume. Kurt is described as elven 'cause of his ears, but he's not an elf, persay. See, I'm updating!  
  
Krazy Xanadu/SorrowRain: Ach, it lives! ^_^ And it opens up with a big bang...eh that sounded better in my head ^_^ The Misfits, huh? It fits ^_^  
  
Hope to see more!  
  
Pietro: Yeah. The opening was good. Although I think The Misfits was a name chosen at random that could be translated into German. Wait. Your name is Xanadu? Oh sh....  
  
DB: XANADU! In Xanadu did Kubla Kahn, a stately pleasure-dome decree; where Alph the sacred river ran through caverns measureless to man and down to a sunless sea!  
  
Pietro: Why'd I have to get stuck with a fifteen-year-old poetry buff?  
  
Krazy Xanadu/SorrowRain: Heh about Rogue, she doesn't have does powers in the cartoon. It's an Alternate Universe..kinda..and since cartoon-verse Rogue never met Ms. Marvel, she never got her flight powers and etc. Anyway great chapter once again and I can't wait to see more!  
  
Pietro: *has duct-taped DB's mouth shut* Mrph. I'm not listening to that poem again. Thanks for the Rouge info. Someone hasn't done her X-men homework.  
  
Beboots: Very good. :3 Will Marie and Kurt actually go to the institute?  
  
Oh, and to your question of Marie's power. . .I know that yes, she does absorb other people's powers, and I've learnt from second-hand sources that the reason she can fly and have super-strenth is because she touched some girl (Don't remember the name) so long that she killed her, and permenantly absorbed the girl's powers. . . Flight and super-strength.  
  
Question for you. . . Does Kurt have the ability to teleport yet? I don't remember if you mentioned it earlier in the fic or not. . .  
  
Pietro: Again, thanks for the Rouge stuff. No, the Institute will not appear in this fic. At least that'swhatI'vebeentold. As for the teleport question.... well. That was answered, now wasn't it?  
  
Shattered Ebony: Aw. How cute (  
  
Pietro: What's with the ( ? AND WE GET THAT KURT'S CUTE ALREADY!  
  
DB (un-duct-taped): Aw. Is someone jealous?  
  
ShatteredEbony: You're supposed to keep on writing! *poke* Evil meanie. *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* Daybreak Yume Aurora! I know where you live! Don't make me go over to your house and tie you down to the chair of the desk and make you write! Hm. I think I'll hold the book for ransom.  
  
Pietro: Heh. Serves her right.  
  
DB: Aw, man! My Precious Fox Woman! And you used my full name! Curse you! And you call me a meanie. 


End file.
